At The Beginning
by Stormysky21
Summary: I don't usually write any poems and stuff but these are a series of poems on Yami's beginner days of just being released from the millinium puzzle. You can read it or not. It is up to you.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=None of you have read any of my poems ever so I am posting up poems for Yu-gi-oh set when Yami has just came out of the puzzle. Hope you all like. And enjoy the insainity and awsomeness

Chapter 1=New Game

Your not honestly

some new game in this life, newbie.

Years of the older,

more scary pieces

are in your space.

Too bad.

What a shame.

I'm not afraid

when it happens over five times.

Same visits, same tests...

I end up suspecting and knowing.

You're not a new game newbie.

Just some suspected piece

where the opponet has waited.

Roll the die

and wish for luck.

Choose your best card

and pray faith is on your side.

Life is sometimes already known

when you get used

to things first-hand,

especially after quite a few times.

Not a new game.

Really old, ancient honestly.

Too used to you newbie

when it has happened for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Locked Embarrassment

Closed,

and unseen...

locked behind veiled eyes

you never question,

I know...

(always know)

the locked up secrets,

the scarred truths,

the oh-so ugly

seen embarrassments...

yet, shed no tears.

What's your next card?

Who's your favorite?

My magician beat you...

as locked up as he is.

Closed,

unseen

and the vague idea

of embarrassment...

yet I only cry

from numerous jibes

and not the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=The Darker Half

The darker half

of me,

unseen

yet real

revealed and cracked open

in broken

shards of glass...

unfixed

yet mended

in some unjoking way

that no one ever sees.

The Yami's laberenth within,

the tears that hit,

the storm that rages,

yet...

I always see...

and know...

and want someone...

anyone...

to kindly shut up

and be on my side...

just this once.

The darker side...

a tinted reflection,

there and not changing.

Wanting to be seen

yet

sometimes isn't.

Storms

that rage and strike

with inner fury...

anything can put

the light

in my eyes

as the darker part

of me speaks out!

Shattered mirror

in broken pieces

as I fall

to the ground.

No one

is perfect

or in a well-framed portrait.

Too wrong!

Too wrong.

"Appearances can be decieveing(off of yu-gi-oh)" !

Don't you get

the words that float

through as you look.

Look and see...

a Yami's laberenth within.

Shattered pieces

of my broken mirror,

and much more,

yet...

no one knows...

not really...

how I go...

on this wheel

that is always upside down...

in other directions...from

one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Shadow Game

Just like

a shadow game,

where it

twists and turns

in some false

messed up illusion

you never see...

I no longer play.

My cards are down.

My aces gone!

Just like

a shadow game,

the dye has been

rolled in my simple game

of life

that you have lost.

The illusion

has set ,

yet you never look

and your mind...

has been crushed

by your own doing.

(I usually go by the manga; if you read it, it goes by a lot of games and not just dule monsters).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Into Pieces(Yami's P.O.V)

Into life,

out of

these pieces …...

my shattered mess

that you cleaned up

with a smile

and ease.

Into pieces

that no one bothers with

while you pull me back.

My abiou...

my light...

my everything...

thank you

for it all

as sanity

falls

back into place

with easing grace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Light Punishment

Light punishment

on this crime

as I stare

at every bruise...

all the cries...

light punishment

in my eyes

as I gaze at

his sweet soul

and how

he has rescued

me from my

hatefull prison!

Innocent and sweet

like a violen's

music on a night's

beautifull breeze

where you barely litsen

to it's choir so

gentle and gracefull...

Light punishment

as I think

about the sweet soul

and his caring ways...

but soon...

I no longer care

about...

light punishment

and more

about how pure

and sweet

this untainted soul is

and how much...

he has changed...

such a dark thing like me.

(was yami's p.o.v, but it could be any dark half's p.o.v I guess. You decide since it sounds sort of like that).


End file.
